Naptime
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: The messy hair. The crust at the corner of your eye. The drool at the corner of your mouth. Sleep. It's a beautiful thing. ---- TouyaOC.


**Title:** Naptime  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Romance / Humor  
**Rating:** T for… totally fluffiness  
**Pairing:** Touya x OC  
**Spoilers:** Um… some minor (MINOR) Three Kings Saga spoilers.  
**Summary:** The messy hair. The crust at the corner of your eye. The drool at the corner of your mouth. Sleep. It's a beautiful thing.  
**Word Count: **1,873  
**Warnings:** My apologies for the insanely OOC Touya. As my excuse: he just woke up. So there! XP

**Disclaimer:** _YuYu Hakusho_ is in no way, shape, or form, mine. And the summery is from an ad in a magazine I read on an airplane.

* * *

"Where is he? Where is he? _Where is he?!_" The muttering girl threw her hands up in the air. "Ugh! This is _so_ freakin ridiculous! He tells me to meet him and then he never shows. And then when I go to find him, he's effing vanished! That is not cool! Ugh!"

The ranting girl wasn't very tall and she wasn't dressed very spectacularly either. Ripped up blue jeans and black converse that had seen better days. And an old black t-shirt that was so faded it was almost grey. Mousy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, by wispy bangs had fallen out and she continually pushed them out of hazel eyes. The only things that proved she wasn't human were her sharply pointed canines and the fact that her eyes, though normally colored, boasted a vertical pupil. She was standing on the stairs that led to the courtyard, hands on her hips, frowning around in search of someone. Spotting a shock of brilliant red hair, she immediately sprinted down the stairs and over to them.

"Hey, Kurama," she called, waving him down. "Hey, have you seen Touya?" She called as she ran over. "He told me to meet him here and he never showed up. Nothing happened, did it?" She asked when she finally reached him.

Kurama frowned lightly, brow creasing in thought. "Touya? I saw him earlier, but I do not know where he is now, I'm sorry Tani."

"Oh." _Well there goes that idea…_

"Actually, I remember he looked tired," Kurama added at her crestfallen expression. "He might have retired to his quarters. Have you checked there?"

"His… quarters…?" She looked confused, but suddenly she glowered. "No, I haven't checked there. Thank you Kurama, I think I'll go do that now." She spun on her heel sharply, marching back inside like a general going into battle.

"Oh dear," Kurama said to himself. "I think I'll tell to others to stand clear of her for a while." And he walked off to do just that.

_Stupid freakin demon! If he's asleep I swear I will kill him, make Koenma bring him back, and then kill him again! Ugh! Un-freakin-believable! _He's_ tired so he gets to shirk off training and go take a nap. _I'm_ tired and I have to run an extra twenty laps to built character. What the hell!_

Tani's inner ramblings had led her all the way back in to the building, up two flights of stairs and down another, down three hallways, and then she was finally standing in front of a set of wooden doors. She grinned evilly to herself, fangs flashing. _Oh, isn't _this_ going to be fun…_

She knew the door was probably locked, but she tried it anyway. It was, but that didn't deter her for long. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a paper clip and, two minutes later, the gentle click of the lock announced the opening of the door. Stealthily, she turned the handle and slipped in, shutting and locking the door just as silently behind her. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the dark room and when they did, she crept over to the bed. Legs tensing as she readied herself to launch on the bed, she smirked. The smirk faded when she had walked close enough to get a good look at the snoozing demon.

It looked as though he had barely made it to the bed before collapsing on it. _How tired was he?_ Tani asked herself as she took him in.

He was lying sideways on the bed; feet (one foot still with a shoe on) were dangling over the edge. One arm was next to him, and the other was curled next to his cheek, his face turned towards it. His two-toned hair was a complete mess. Green and blue hair hung raggedly over his face; the rest of it was sticking up everywhere. His mouth was open slightly, and Tani could see the smallest amount of drool threatening to fall out of one corner. And he was snoring quietly.

Tani straightened, a soft smile lighting up her face. He looked so… adorable. And content. She didn't want to scare the hell out of him for missing one training session. Apparently he really needed some rest. She had never seen him like this, so vulnerable. Hell, he didn't even wake up when she picked his damn lock. And if that didn't tell you Touya was exhausted, the drooling sure did.

Shaking her head, she leaned down to remove his other shoe, placing it and its partner at the foot of the bed. Now: time for the hard part.

Placing one of her arms underneath the back of his knees, she turned him gently and slowly until he was entirely on the bed. He sighed softly when she was done and settled into the comforter. His head turned back and forth once, and he licked his lips, unconsciously wiping away the drool, and then he was still. Tani reached down for the blanket that was at the bottom of the bed and unfolded it, before she covered him with it.

As an afterthought, she reached up a hand and brushed his messy hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ears. "You need the sleep more than I need the training," she said to him, quietly, so her words would not wake him. "I guess I'll let it slid, just this once." And then she leaned down and kissed him swiftly on this forehead. Running her fingers through his hair one more time, she turned to leave him sleep.

"Mmmm…"

Tani froze and turned back to him.

His head turned to face her and he moved restlessly on the mattress. "Ta… ni…"

Hazel eyes widened as her heart beat a salsa tempo in her chest. _Oh man, oh man, oh man. What am I supposed to do? Should I leave? Should I wake him up and pretend I never heard him? Oh man, what-_ And suddenly she no longer had to question what she should do because Touya's eyes chose that moment to flutter open and blink at her.

"Tani?" His blinked groggily, trying to focus his eyes. "What are you… doing here?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep, as he sat up, blanket pooling in his lap. He shook his head, sending his hair flying in all directions.

Tani had started to answer him, but the sight of a bleary-eyed Touya with wrinkled clothes and sleep-tousled hair drove her words from her mouth and she laughed instead. "I was coming to see where you were," she admitted after her laughter quieted. At his confused look, she cocked a brow at him. "Training," she clarified.

His eyes widened and darted to the clock beside his bed. "Damn," he muttered, beginning to get up. "I must have lost track of… time… What are you doing?" He asked, when Tani placed a hand on either shoulder and shoved him back into the bed.

"Touya, you need sleep. When I came in here you were so dead to the world that you were drooling. I think you need a break."

Eyes wide in shock, a pale blush spread across his cheeks. "I do not _drool_," he said indignantly.

Tani chuckled and said, "Yes, you do. And you snore, too. With your mouth open and everything."

"I do _not_!" Suddenly, Touya found himself nose-to-nose with Tani as she placed a hand beside either hip and leaned towards him. He tried in vain to ward off a brighter blush and succeeded in playing it off as an angry flush.

"Yes. You. Do," she said slowly. "And you know what else you do when you sleep?" He said nothing, merely looked at her still too-close face warily. "You lose this haughty attitude and you seem… normal." She grinned at him cheekily. "And you are _sooooo_ adorable!" And then she leaned down and kissed his cheek, before pulling back and ruffling his hair. "Now," she said, ignoring the positively crimson color his face had taken on, "I am going to search out something to do, and _you_," she told him, sticking a finger in his face, "are going to go _back_ to sleep and get some rest. Okay? Okay," she continued, without waiting for his answer. And then she turned jauntily around to leave.

"Wait," he called, reaching out like lightning to grab her wrist. She turned, a questioning look on her face. "You're tired, too, are you not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Touya, I assure you, if I feel the need to sleep while you're napping, I will do so. Now can I go?"

Instead of answering her, he tugged her arm and sent her falling backwards to land on top of his legs. "I know you're tired, Tani. I can tell."

She shrugged (or as much as she could shrug from her position). "So what? I've got training to do. I don't have time to sleep."

"And I do?" He asked, allowing her to sit up. Though she didn't stand and move off the bed.

"You weren't asleep Touya, you were unconscious. _You_ need some sleep."

"No."

She turned to him, eyebrows arched so high you could hardly see them. "Come again?"

"I won't stay here, unless you get some rest as well. What good is an alert teacher if their student is exhausted?"

Another eye roll. "Fine, fine, I'll get some sleep." She tried to stand up again, but once more, Touya tugged her back. "What is it now, Touya?"

"Here." She shook her head, eyes wide in question. "You will get your rest, here."

"H-here?" She asked, stuttering, and blushing. "Like sl-sleep with you?"

The blush that had finally faded from his cheeks came back full-force. _This is absurd,_ he thought to himself. _Just because Tani was here when I woke up, does not mean she sees me anymore than her teacher. I think my love life is actually worse off than Shishi and that woman _he_ pursues. At least she outwardly hates him. At least there's a strong emotion between them. Tani just… sees… me… as… her…_ Inner voice trailed off into nothing as Touya's mind wandered off into La La Land when a red-faced Tani sidled up beside him. Pushing him down, she laid herself next to his side and tucked her head under his chin, blushing the entire time. _O-okay well, I didn't think she'd do _that Not that he was complaining. Oh no, on the contrary, he wrapped one arm around her waist and tucked the other one behind his head.

"Now, get some sleep," he told her, when he was sure he could speak with stuttering. He was thankful she wasn't looking at his face, because when she curled her body more into him in an effort to get comfortable, his eyes glazed over and his mind went somewhere else.

"Mm-uh," she agreed, already half-asleep.

"Because tomorrow," he told her, "we're going to train twice as hard, you got that?"

And the last thing he heard as he drifted off was Tani's sleep-laced voice saying, "Whatever, just as long as you don't snore, Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

**A/N:** No comment. It's the plot bunny. I swear to you! He makes me do things! Things I wouldn't normally do! Like write odd Touya x OC one-shots that have nothing to do with anything ::cries:: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm going to go smother myself with a pillow now…… 


End file.
